Talk:Rasabat Sul
Mmm...da kommt ja ein Klüngel besonders appetitlicher Genossen zusammen. Eigentlich sollte unsere Gruppe als Endgegner in einem konventionellen Abenteuer für Heroen dienen. Nach dem Motto: Travel deep into the murderous dschungel, reach the evil wizards' coven secret lair and kill them... ;) Cooler Charakter, freue mich schon HaraScon 09:01, 15 March 2006 (UTC) **Wow, da war ja einer fleißig ! Bist Du noch freigestellt, oder schon im neuen Job ? LG 193.80.52.186 18:22, 16 March 2006 (UTC) **Also, was ist...muß ich Deinen Charakter mal meistern, damit Du uns in Anambar weiterbringst....Freundlicher Zeitgenosse, dagegen ist der Rest ja richtiggehend eine Jahrmarktsgesellschaft. Stelle mir das so richtig schön vor, wie Rasabat Sul auf dem Weg nach Anambar "Jünger" sammelt. "I shall give you eternal life and you shall serve me until the world ends..." (Copyright David Gemmel)... Kurze Frage, wie hast Du den Vampirismus von Rasabat Sul konzipiert - ist das in der Tat ein klassischer Vampir, also mit Nachtsicht und ausfahrbaren Fangzähnen, einer Angst vor Feuer, keiner Atmung, Lähmung bei Pflock durch das Herz etc...oder ist das eher im übertragenen Sinne zu verstehen: dh: er benötigt das Blut/Lebenskraft anderer Lebewesen um zu existieren (also zapft seinen Opfern das Blut etwa mittels Ritualdolch ab, und altert dann nicht, bzw. verwendet das so gewonnen Blut für Rituale, ist aber sonst halbwegs menschlich - dh kann Sonnenlicht aushalten, ist weniger wundresistenz als ein klassischer Vampir etc... Und wie ist das mit Deinen untoten Dienern. Ich gehe davon aus, dass es sich um keine Zombies handelt, oder ? Sind das dann Quasi Leeches, dh.: Seelen und Geist, die in einem toten Körper eingekerkert sind. Wie wird ihr Körper vor dem Verfall geschützt ? Muss Rasabat das die ganze Truppe regelmäßig neu einbalsamieren, ein Vieh dem Seuchengott opfern, oder denen irgendwelche Runen ins untote Fleisch schneiden ? Fragen über Fragen, nur Du und das Spiel kennen die Antwort. HaraScon 14:18, 21 September 2006 (UTC) * Ui, Fragen über Fragen. Mal sehen. Rasabat Sul wurde vom Haus Calay zum Vampyr gemacht, dass heisst, er ist so wie Haus Calay-Vampyre auch (Zähne, sehr blasser, hagerer Teint (oder sollte ich sagen Taint), Blutschlürf-Bedürfnis, etc.). Zum Unterschied eines normalen Vampyrs kann er aber auf die fremde aber mächtige Magie des Hauses Na'ash-Shada'ah zurückgreifen. Da er sich zum Blutsaufen nicht erniedrigen will (Stilfrage!), zapft er das Leben per Leech-Zirkeln ab. Außerdem kann er seinen Fluch zeitweilig umgehen, indem er per Leech ebenfalls Fluch tauschen kann. Das ist aber mühsam und für die Objekte seiner Bezauberung eher tödlich (da die Sonne nun sie hinrichtet) und hält nicht allzu lange (bei einem Menschen bestenfalls ein paar Stunden oder einen halben Tag). Seine Diener sind allesamt in verstorbene Hüllen (ihre eigenen oder andere gerade "freistehende" nichtbeerdigte) gezwungen und gebunden worden. Sie werden durch ihren Willen und Rasabat Sul's glimmenden Beschwörungsrunen auf ihren Körpern in der Welt gehalten. Sie brauchen keinen Schlaf und leben ewig. Allerdings müssen sie sich selber balsamieren. Ab und an runderneuert Rasabat ihre Leiber mit Magie oder falls nicht mehr möglich verschafft er ihren Wraiths neue Leiber (vorzugsweise die der gefallenen Feinde --> Demoralisierend!). Rasabat selber sieht aus wie ein junger Gelehrter kurz nach dem Tode (1-2 Tage frische Leiche) und hat grüne lichterloh lodernde Augen, in denen man die Feuer Stygias erblicken kann. Dies ist sein Sigil. Wenn er einige Zeit nicht gezaubert hat, wird das Glimmen so schwach, dass man lediglich meint, er hätte intensive jadegrüne Augen, die mesmerisierend wirken. Ufff, ich hoffe, das war mal ausreichend fürs Erste. BelniFore 14:32, 21 September 2006 (UTC) *Ad Magietradition/ das Beste aus beiden Welten: Es mag unausbalanciert wirken, dass Rasabat Sul auf die Hexerei zweier Häuser zugreifen kann (Calay und Na'ash-Shada'ah), allerdings ist zu bedenken, dass seine dunkle Gabe immer seine Magie begrenzt. Er braucht daher doppelt so lange wie andere Magier beim Steigern seiner Fähigkeiten. So gesehen, hält sich das Beste aus beiden Welten gegenseitig in Grenzen. BelniFore 14:39, 21 September 2006 (UTC) ** Mmm charmant, dann spielen wir mal - ich würde gerne das N'ashadar-Zaubersystem noch ein bißerl testen. Wenn Du möchtest, können wir eine Vorsession spielen, die (Dein Überleben vorausgesetzt) in der Nähe des Zikkurats von Anambar endet, so dass DU dann wieder übernehmen kannst ;) ** Gerne (mein Überleben vorausgesetzt)! BelniFore 15:03, 21 September 2006 (UTC)